


A Purrfect Night

by Jules1398



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, slightest bit of jotteo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 02:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15233721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: Mia has liked Kiki for ages so, when she loses her cat in the castle, of course she agrees to help search for it.





	A Purrfect Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wyoheartsmusic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/gifts).



> part of my [500 follower celebration](https://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/post/175689072558/ahhhhh-500-followers-in-about-35-months-in-this)  
> for my love[ wyo.](http://julian-dahl.tumblr.com/) <3
> 
> [come say hi!](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)  
> (moodboard for this fic on the blog)

Mia enjoyed being a prefect. Sure, it was more responsibilities for no pay, but she liked having a positive effect on her school. She had a good chance at becoming Head Girl next year if she continued to put forth the same quality of work as she had been and didn’t break any rules. Well, at least didn’t get caught breaking them.

Another important aspect of achieving the position of Head Girl was keeping up her grades. The Ravenclaw common room often got too chaotic to study in, ironically enough. A lot of her peers used it to study, but quite a few of them were easily distracted and chatted through their afternoons about dragons or ancient potions or muggle fashion trends.

She found refuge in the library, which was typically barren. Most students chose to study in their bedrooms or their common rooms. A typical afternoon usually meant that only Mia and a few Gryffindors would be inside. If she was lucky, a certain Hufflepuff would be there as well.

Kiki Machwitz was the prettiest girl at Hogwarts if you were to ask Mia. Her light blond hair draped around her shoulders in a way that made it looked incredibly soft and it was all Mia could do not to reach out and touched it as they passed by each other in the hallway.

She wasn’t really the studious type, but she occasionally stopped by the library to read through her Charms textbook. Mia couldn’t blame her. The new professor gave quite difficult exams and reading the book was practically required to do well in that class.

Unfortunately, Kiki wasn’t there that day for Mia to secretly steal glances at. Instead, Hanna was sitting next to her, glaring at the Potions book sitting in front of her while in full Quidditch garb.

“I swear, this professor has had it out for me since first year,” she grumbled. “What the hell would I need to know Polyjuice Potion for anyway?”

“I’m sure it would come in handy if you were to pursue a career as an Auror,” Mia said with a shrug, not looking up from the Ancient Runes essay that she was writing.

“Well, I am not going to be,” she replied. “I’m either playing Quidditch professionally, coaching it, or I’ll go home and find some muggle job that suits me better.”

“You should really look into more options,” Mia said, but it was no use. They had this argument time and time again. Hanna was all or nothing with Quidditch and she refused to have a real plan B.

Hanna glanced at her watch. “Crap, I have to go to practice. Potions can wait.”

“Have fun!” Mia said.

“I’ll try,” she replied. “I swear, this new third-year chaser is literally going to be the death of me.”

Hanna left and Mia continued to write. She was just about to finish her last body paragraph when she felt something fluffy brush against her leg. Looking down, she saw a bright white cat with some gray in its bushy tail.

“My, my, what’s someone like you doing dashing about the castle,” she muttered as she slowly reached down to grab the cat. It dodged her hand and dashed away.

Mia sighed and returned to her writing. Sure, she should chase after the cat, but she wasn’t on the clock and she really had to finish up her essay.

A few moments later, Kiki burst into the library, seemingly out of breath. There was panic evident on her face. Mia was able to put two and two together, so she gathered her things and shoved them in her book bag before standing up and walking over to the other girl.

“I’ve seen your cat,” she whispered. “I tried to grab it, but it ran off somewhere.”

Kiki’s eyes widened. “Mia, I know you’re a prefect and it’s your job, but please don’t report me. This is the third time she’s gotten out and the headmistress says that if she gets caught out again, I have to send her home.”

“I won’t report you,” she promised. “In fact, I’ll help you find her. If we can get to her first, nobody else has to find out about this.”

The Hufflepuff smiled. “You would really do that?”

“You’re a good person,” she said honestly. You don’t deserve to lose your cat just because she’s a tad on the wild side.”

“So, you didn’t see where she went?” Kiki asked.

Mia shook her head. “I was a bit preoccupied with my Ancient Runes paper. Where does she usually wander off to?”

“The first time, they spotted her in the kitchen. And then last time she was in the greenhouse,” Kiki explained.

“Well, the house elves should still be finishing cleaning up from dinner, so let’s check out the greenhouse first,” Mia suggested. “I’d rather not get caught if we can avoid it.”

“Me neither,” Kiki agreed.

Together they took off toward the greenhouse. Part of Mia wanted to find the cat right away, as to avoid potentially getting in trouble. The other part of her wanted the search to last forever, just so she could spend more time with Kiki.

When they arrived at the greenhouse, it was very fortunately empty. They split up to explore it, peeking into each pot and lifting some of the bigger leaves.

“I don’t think she’s here,” Kiki said with a sigh. “Hopefully nobody else has found her yet.”

“Hey, don’t be so negative,” Mia replied, moving to set a hand on Kiki’s shoulder. “We haven’t even checked the kitchen yet. Let’s keep looking.”

Kiki nodded, but Mia could tell that she was already losing hope. She gripped the other girl’s hand and pulled her toward the castle. They were going to find that cat and they weren’t going to get caught doing it.

Once they got inside, it was just after curfew, so they had to sneak around a bit. If they got caught, Mia might be able to lie to get out of it due to her position as a prefect, but it would be harder to explain what Kiki was doing out so late.

“I wish we had an invisibility cloak right now,” Kiki whispered. 

“We’ll be fine,” Mia promised, squeezing the other girl’s hand. “I’ve got you, alright?”

Mia could’ve sworn that she could see Kiki blush, but it was dark, so she may have been imagining it.

Hand in hand, they tiptoed into the kitchen, which was thankfully empty. They moved about the kitchen silently, checking the various cupboards and even the ovens.

Then there was a crashing sound from across the room. The two girls looked to each other with wide eyes. It was her. It had to be.

They slowly crept toward the sound and, sure enough, it was that familiar ball of white and gray fuzz.

Mia looked to Kiki and counted down on her fingers- 3, 2, 1. Then they both lunged toward the cat. Mia briefly got a hand on her, but she slipped through her fingers before she could grip down, dashing out of the kitchen and into the Great Hall.

Refusing to give up, the two girls chased the cat, sprinting as fast as they could, jumping on tables and trying to corner her.

“Purrinzessen!” Kiki called. “C’mon, girl. I have some tuna back in my room for you.”

The cat paid no attention to her, continuing to dash to and forth, eventually making her way into the hallway.

Kiki and Mia dove after her, but neither could grab her. Instead, they ended up on a pile of limbs just outside the Great Hall.

“Are you okay?” Kiki giggled.

‘Yeah,” Mia laughed. “Merlin’s beard, that cat is next level. I think you’re going to need to invest in a leash.”

“Yeah, probably,” Kiki admitted. “If we ever catch her, that is.”

“We should probably get back on that,” Mia sighed. “Galloping gargoyles, that cat is a sly bastard.”

“At least I get to chase after her with you,” Kiki said with a smile.

“I’m totally inept at cat-catching though,” Mia said. “You’d be better off with your friend, Sam. I’ve seen how fast that girl can run when she’s late for class.”

“I mean that I’ve really enjoyed spending the evening with you,” Kiki clarified. “I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but I have a bit of a crush on you.”

Mia’s eyes widened. “You have a crush on  _ me _ ? I think you’ve got things mixed up because I’m definitely the one who likes you.”

“Really?” Kiki asked. “You like me too?”

“Really,” Mia said with a smile. “I never get any work done when you come to the library because I can’t stop looking at you.”

“Well,” Kiki began, biting her lip. “There is a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. If you’re up for it, we could go to Madam Puddifoot’s together.”

Mia grinned. “I’d love that.”

They sat there for a moment, just staring at one another and smiling, until somebody cleared their throat.

Crap! Mia had forgotten that they were sitting in the hallway after curfew.

Both girls slowly looked up to see Jonas Augustin, Gryffindor prefect, with that sneaky cat in his arms.

“Hate to interrupt whatever this is, but I think you might have been looking for this,” he said.

“Purrinzessen!” Kiki exclaimed, taking the cat from Jonas’ arms and hugging her tight. “I am not going to let you run away from me again, sweetheart.”

Jonas grimaced. “Is that really what you named your cat?”

Kiki turned to glare at him.

“Jonas,” Mia said nervously. “I have a perfectly reasonable explanation for this.”

He shook his head. “No, I’m pretty sure I’ve got it. Her cat got out again and you two were looking for it. I didn’t see a thing. Just like you didn’t see me sneaking off toward the Slytherin common room.”

“But we’re nowhere near the Slytherin common room,” Kiki pointed out.

Jonas blinked for a moment. “Alright, so we’re all going to ignore that and pretend this conversation never happened. Enjoy your date this weekend.”

He walked away, in the direction of the dungeons, and the two girls giggled.

“He’s so going off to see Matteo,” Kiki said.

“I mean, I’m sure I’ll be sneaking off to the Hufflepuff common room soon,” Mia pointed out.

Kiki’s jaw dropped and she lightly pushed Mia. “I never knew you could be so forward. I haven’t even taken you out on that date yet!”

“Yet,” Mia repeated. “We better go back to our rooms before we get caught for real. I’ll see you on Saturday for a lovely tea date.”

“I’ll see you then,” Kiki promised before pressing a kiss to her cheek.

The started off toward their respective common rooms and Mia pressed a hand to her cheek. She had just had her first adventure with Kiki, but at least she knew that she would be having plenty more.


End file.
